Love Live! School idol festival
is a rhythm game released for iOS and Android, based on the Love Live! franchise. It was published by Bushiroad and developed by KLab Inc. and was released on April 16, 2013 for iOS and June 6, 2013 for Android devices. An English version was released on May 12, 2014 under the title "School Idol Festival" at version 1.6. A Taiwanese version was released on May 22, 2014 under Mobimon Inc. at version 1.2. A Chinese version was released on June 12, 2014 under MariyGames at version 1.0. A Korean version was released on July 1, 2014 under NHN Entertainment Corp. at version 1.1. The Korean version was shut down and merged with the Global version as of August 10, 2016. The Traditional Chinese version was shut down and merged with the Global version as of May 17, 2017. An arcade version was announced to be in production on November 27, 2015 and was made available for play on December 6, 2016. A new game titled Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS was announced to be in production on September 21, 2017, and will be released in 2018. Both games will continue to run concurrently alongside each other. Gameplay Love Live! School idol festival is a free to play rhythm game which features two modes—Story and Live—and all nine members of the idol group μ's. The school idol group Aqours was later added to the game as a major update (version 4.0) on July 5, 2016 with its accompanying songs, stories, cards and events. The players are free to switch between μ's and Aqours mode in the game. Live Show In the game's Live Show, players are free to choose to play songs from μ's discography and ever growing Aqours discography at the cost of LP, an in-game regenerating energy. Songs are divided into 3 attributes: "Smile", "Cool" and "Pure". As of version 4.1, players may spent LP in multiple of up to 4, and will get reward based on the multiplier. Each song can be played in 4 main difficulties: "Easy", "Normal", "Hard", and "Expert". Each group also host a special list of song that came of event basis: Featured songs, Daily song and the "Master" difficulty, with some Master being Swing note. The players are tasked to tap circles properly according to the rhythm in order to receive score. The score can then be viewed and compared to the other players on the leaderboard. Daily songs for µ's and Aqours (Japanese and Global versions only) can be played on B-Side. Exclusive only to the Global version, KLab Games Station, a weekly live stream program hosted by KLab Inc. releases new B-Side tracks every week. Idol Cards Cards Players can form their own Teams (up to 9) and mix and match any card as they wish or use the game's auto function to automatically create a team. Each card has their own attributes: "Smile", "Cool" and "Pure" as well as Skills and Leader Skills. Card rarity ranges from N''' (Normal), '''R (Rare), SR (Super Rare), SSR (Super Super Rare), and UR (Ultra Rare). Cards can be gained by scouting, completing live shows and/or as a reward. Scouting Scouting is the main way to add members to the player's list to be used. There are three types of scouting: Normal, Honor and Coupon. * Normal Scouting is worth the least, giving the player only N cards or some R cards if lucky enough, but is free or at the cost of 100 Friend Points for each member. * Honor Scouting guarantees players R or above cards. Some Scouting are of limited time. Each member scouted this way will be contributed to the "Honor Student Bonus", and when 10 is filled, resets, and rewards the player with a "Scouting Coupon". The rest overloading the gauge will be added to the next. ** Scout 1: Using 5 Love Gems, the player only scout once. ** Scout 11: The cost of Scout 11 is equal to 10 Scout 1, with the added bonus of guaranteed 1 SR or greater. ** Step-up: The Step-up scout is an equivalent to Scout 11, but will cost less (but the cost will keep rising as the step progress). Only appears in Limited section. * Coupon Scouting is the most expensive, requiring multiple "Scouting Coupon" for one member, but it will be SR or greater, depending on the player's choice. ** Using 5 will guarantee an SR or a chance for UR. (No SSR) ** Using 10 will guarantee an SSR or greater. ** Using 25 will guarantee a UR. ** In addition to the three aforementioned, there's a section for "Support Member", which rewards the player with a Support Member at the cost of 1 Coupon. Practice and Idolize Using other cards, a card's Level can be increased in order to make its stats better. This is known as "Practice". All cards can be used to Level up other cards, but will be lost, so be careful when using rarer cards. In addition, R or greater cards came with "Skill", which can be leveled up by using a card with the same skill name or a support member. All cards can also be idolized by "Special Practice": using a duplicate card or stickers (in case of R or greater), which increases the card's max level and bond points. In addition to "Idolize", a card gains an addition skill slot when idolized using a duplicate copies. SR and greater cards can be Idolized more than once to increase the skill slots, and R can also be so if the first time is done with Sticker. School Idol Skills Version 4.0 introduced a new game mechanic where you can enhance the card's current skill using School Idol Skills. School Idol Skills can be collected randomly by completing live shows. These skills must be placed in a card's skill slot to activate, and each has its own cost, with the one costing more slot giving better effect. Rarer cards can hold onto more slots, and even more after idolized. Sticker Stickers are earned mainly by selling non-support cards of R or greater rarity, or by using them to practice. Also, N sticker (usually gained by selling R cards) can also be gained by completing Live shows, or as a reward for quests. Event Score section (secondary ranking type) of each event may reward ranked player with N''' sticker, '''S Sticker (gained by selling SR) or even SS Sticker (gained by selling SSR). Players can use these seal to Idolize their card (but with less effect and more cost compared to using the copy). Multiple Sticker of lower value, of the same type, can be combined to idolize rarer cards. The Sticker Shop is where players can buy UR cards "seal shop" R or SR cards, Scouting Tickets, SR Teacher Support Cards, and other miscellaneous items by purchasing them with Stickers. These promotional cards have less skill slots and stats, does not yield Sticker upon sold, but most came Idolized. Story Mode In Story Mode, the player works as μ's' or Aqours's helper to manage their training and schedule. These are fully-voiced the idols' voice actresses. In order to progress the story, the player needs to perform various tasks, such as ranking up and performing a certain Live Song. The player is then presented the girls' story as they live their lives as both school idols and students. After maximizing bond with an Idolized member for the first time, her side story is unlocked. It features her talking with the player, expressing the current event or their feelings. If players have participated in an event that reward a story (generally Adventure Stroll event), the option to read the story will be available in the "Other Story" section. Events Each month, there are in-game events where players can participate to earn rewards, event SR cards, as well as competing with other players in Event and Score Rankings. Rewards can be gained by progressing in an event, gaining enough Event Points and High Score. As of version 5.5 (Global version) and version 5.7 (Japanese version), there are a total of 7 events (1 exclusive for Japanese version): Token Collection (''JP: Aikon Korekushon - アイコンコレクション''): Players play an event exclusive song on B-Side to acquire event points. The songs require Tokens to play, which players can collect by playing different songs. Score Match (JP: Sukoa Macchi - スコアマッチ): Four players compete their scores in the same Live Show. The "High Score" is replaced with "Score Match Point", which also determines the player's opponents: The greater, the tougher. Medley Festival (JP: Medore Fesutibaru - メドレーフェスティバル): Play 3 songs in a row with 20% discount, and the option to swap the playlist 10 times. Players are given several power ups to enhance their score, increased EXP, help in gameplay or earn better rewards. Gameplay state crries on between song. Challenge Festival (JP: Charenji Fesutibaru - チャレンジフェスティバル): Play up to five songs with the option to end the challenge as they wish, with the difficulty increasing as the round number gets higher. Unlike Medley Festival, players do not need to complete all 5 songs in a single session. At the end of the challenge, players will be rewarded. Adventure Stroll (JP: Osanpo Rarii - おさのぽラリー): Players will be presented of a map that shows various places where Aqours will visit. Each place has their own set of missions and side stories to complete to unlock the next place. Previously, players had to wait a specific day to unlock the next area. Completing songs gives player "souvenirs" that can be used to purchase items such as Friend Points, event SR rarity card, or backgrounds. Companion Match (JP: Nakayoshi Macchi - なかよしマッチ): Four players cooperate to successfully accomplish their goal the LIve Show assign. Goals can either be achieving Full Combo or Highest Score. Players can also host their own private rooms with the option to enable public matchmaking. School Idol Festival National Tournament (JP: Sukufesu zenkoku taikai - スクエス全国大会): EXCLUSIVE 'only on the Japanese server. Bushiroad, the publisher of Love Live! School Idol Festival hosts the annual National Tournament for School Idol Festival players. In-game, players will only be given TEN attempts to play the song with a preset team without skill activation. Players with the highest score with the least amount of greats have a chance to participate in the real life event (assuming the player has registered in the tournament). Franchise ''Love Live! School idol festival has grown into a franchise in its own right, releasing multiple books containing guides and illustrations from the game. #Love Live! School idol festival Official Guide Book #Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book #Love Live! School idol festival Official Fan Book #Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book 2 #Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book 3 #Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book 4 #Love Live! School idol festival Aqours official illustration book #Love Live! School idol festival Aqours official story book In 2015, a Japan-wide competition was also held to determine the best School idol festival player in Japan. This competition culminated in the on June 6 & 7, the very first event based solely on School idol festival and not the Love Live franchise as a whole. Emi Nitta, Riho Iida and Sora Tokui were present as special guests. *In 2016, the entire campaign and finale event was repeated on May 21 and 22, 2016, with guest appearances by the members of Aqours. International players were also invited to participate in the tournament through official SIF events held at anime conventions across the different regions. *The event has been confirmed to repeat in 2017. :For more information or photos on these events, please refer to Love Live! History. Characters List of Songs :Legend: Masters: ✔ = Currently available, ◯ = Released but unavailable, ✖ = Not yet released |-| Daily = }} |-| Daily = }} }} Events ''Japanese Version Global Version Version History Since the release of the game, KLab Inc. has been actively releasing updates for both Global, Simplified Chinese, and Japanese versions with new features. The Global and Simplified Chinese version is behind by several months (update wise) from the Japanese version. Nonetheless, features that appear in the Japanese version will also be on Global and Simplified Chinese Version version. Note, this list will only mention new features and will not count minor version releases (''e.g, version 5.2.1, 5.2.3) or mention any OS or app specific bug fixes. Bold text indicates current version. Gallery List of cards found here. In-Game = SIF JP Title Screen (TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 6).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 6) SIF JP Title Screen (TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 5).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 5) SIF JP Title Screen (5th Anniversary - Aqours).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (SIF 5th Anniversary - Aqours) SIF JP Title Screen (5th Anniversary - µ's).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (SIF 5th Anniversary - µ's) SIF JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Nico).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Nico) SIF JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Hanayo).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Hanayo) SIF JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Nozomi).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Nozomi) SIF JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Maki).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Maki) SIF JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Rin).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Rin) SIF JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Umi).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Umi) SIF JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Kotori).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Kotori) SIF JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Eli).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Eli) SIF JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Honoka).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Solo Live! Memories with Honoka) SIF JP Title Screen (Solo Live! collection Memorial BOX III).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Solo Live! collection Memorial BOX III) SIF JP Title Screen (TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 4).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 4) SIF JP Title Screen (MitoSea Festa).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (MitoSea Festa) SIF JP Title Screen (Spring Campaign - Aqours).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Spring Campaign - Aqours) SIF JP Title Screen (Spring Campaign - µ's).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Spring Campaign - µ's) SIF JP Title Screen (TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 3).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 3) SIF JP Title Screen (Escape from the Isolated Aquarium).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Escape from the Isolated Aquarium) SIF JP Title Screen (SIF Winter Campaign - Aqours).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (SIF Winter Campaign - Aqours) SIF JP Title Screen (SIF Winter Campaign - µ's).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (SIF Winter Campaign - µ's) SIF JP Title Screen (TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 2).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 2) SIF JP Title Screen (WATER BLUE NEW WORLD-WONDERFUL STORIES Release).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (WATER BLUE NEW WORLD-WONDERFUL STORIES Release) SIF JP Title Screen (SIFAC 1st Anniversary) 2.png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (SIFAC 1st Anniversary) SIF JP Title Screen (Seven-Eleven Campaign Image Girl).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Seven-Eleven Campaign Image Girl) SIF JP Title Screen (TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 1).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 1) SIF JP Title Screen (Awaken the power Release).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Awaken the power Release) SIF JP Title Screen (Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM) SIF JP Title Screen (SIFAC 1st Anniversary).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (SIFAC 1st Anniversary) SIF JP Title Screen (TV Anime OP and ED Now on Sale).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (TV Anime OP and ED Now on Sale) SIF JP Title Screen (MY Mai☆Tonight-MIRACLE WAVE Release).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (MY Mai☆Tonight-MIRACLE WAVE Release) SIF JP Title Screen (Autumn Campaign - Aqours).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Autumn Campaign - Aqours) SIF JP Title Screen (Autumn Campaign - µ's).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Autumn Campaign - µ's) SIF JP Title Screen (Yuuki wa doko ni? Kimi no Mune ni! Release).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Yuuki wa doko ni? Kimi no Mune ni! Release) SIF JP Title Screen (Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo Release).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Mirai no Bokura wa Shitteru yo Release) SIF JP Title Screen (40M Users - Aqours).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (40M Users - Aqours) SIF JP Title Screen (40M Users - µ's).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (40M Users - µ's) SIF JP Title Screen (Summer Campaign - Aqours).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Summer Campaign - Aqours) SIF JP Title Screen (Summer Campaign - µ's).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Summer Campaign - µ's) SIF JP Title Screen (Guilty Kiss).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Guilty Kiss) SIF JP Title Screen (Landing Action Yeah!!).PNG|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Landing Action Yeah!!) SIF JP Title Screen (Thanksgiving Festival 2017 - Aqours).JPG|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Thanksgiving Festival 2017 - Aqours) SIF JP Title Screen (Thanksgiving Festival 2017 - Muse).JPG|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Thanksgiving Festival 2017 - µ's) SIF JP Title Screen (4th Anniversary - Aqours).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (SIF 4th Anniversary - Aqours) SIF JP Title Screen (4th Anniversary - µ's).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (SIF 4th Anniversary - µ's) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(TV_Anime_Blu-ray_7).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime Blu-ray 7) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(TV_Anime_Blu-ray_6).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime Blu-ray 6) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(TV_Anime_Blu-ray_5).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime Blu-ray 5) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(TV_Anime_Blu-ray_4).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime Blu-ray 4) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(TV_Anime_Blu-ray_3).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime Blu-ray 3) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Jingle_Bells_ga_Tomaranai).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(TV_Anime_Blu-ray_2).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime Blu-ray 2) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(TV_Anime_Blu-ray_1).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen ("Love Live! Sunshine!!" TV Anime Blu-ray 1) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Thanksgiving_Festival_2016).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Thanksgiving Festival 2016) SIF JP Title Screen (µ's Arigatou Project).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (µ's Arigatou Project) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Sakkaku_CROSSROADS).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Sakkaku CROSSROADS) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Omoide_Ijou_ni_Naritakute).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(WAO-WAO_Powerful_day!).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (WAO-WAO Powerful day!) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(HEART_to_HEART!).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (HEART to HEART!) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Nationwide_Movie_Screening).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Nationwide Movie Screening) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(The_School_idol_Movie).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Love Live! The School idol Movie) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Thanksgiving_Festival_2015).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Thanksgiving Festival 2015) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Fuyu_ga_Kureta_Yokan).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Aki_no_Anata_no_Sora_Tooku).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku) SIF JP Title Screen (Eien Friends).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Eien Friends) Love_Live_Game_Modes.png|Two modes in the game, Story and Live. Game_01.jpg Game_02.png Game_03.jpg Love Live! Festival Title Screen.png|JP Version 1 Title Screen File:SIF_JP_April_Fools'_2015.png|JP Version's April Fools' Day 2015 (Male Alpaca) External Links *Got questions? Visit the forums! **There is also a subreddit dedicated to it here. *For additional information about this game a wiki can be found here: Love Live School Idol Festival English Wiki. *Official website for the Japanese Version: Official Website (Japanese). **Input serial codes for JP version at this site! *Official website for the English Version: Official Website (English). **The products for English Version can be found and pre-ordered at NIS America. **Input serial codes for EN version at this site! *Official website for the Simplified Chinese (CN) Version: Official Website (Simplified Chinese). *Google Play links: **Japanese Version **English Version **Simplified Chinese Version (China) - APK *iTunes links: **Japanese Version **English Version **Simplified Chinese Version (China) References ja:スクールアイドルフェスティバル Category:Franchise Category:Games Category:Love Live! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!